A transaction card (e.g., a debit card, a credit card, and/or the like) may enable a card holder to pay a merchant for goods and/or services. In some situations, a virtual transaction card may be used in place of the transaction card. The virtual transaction card may be capable of processing transactions with a controlled payment number (e.g., in place of a transaction card number of the transaction card) that may be available for a limited number of transactions and/or for a limited time period.